legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Coolautiz
Coolautiz is a user of the LOTM Wiki and the creator of the Fire Rebellion Storyline and Spin-offs. User Info Coolautiz had already made plenty contributions to the LOTM Wiki and made one LOTM series so far, Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity, which is nearing completion. He is currently setting up a Spin-off to the story and also a sequel series. His favorite users are 22kingdomheartsfan, Crossoverfan4ever, Menslady125, The4everreival, The Bride King, and Whovianfan. Freelancer OC ' "Ready for mission, Director!"' '-' "Crazautiz" Freelancer Agent Michigan Lieutenant Commander "Crazautiz" (formerly known as Freelancer Agent Michigan) is a Roleplay character created by Fire Rebellion creator Coolautiz. He first joined Project Freelancer seven years ago and defected after the Meta's first rampage on Sidewinder. After said events, He joined the Blood Gulch Red Team, and was switched over to Blue Team after the revelation that the civil war between the Reds and Blue was all just a training session and was for nothing. After Epsilon entered the memory unit, Michigan then had an encounter with Agent Carolina and teamed up with her to help her find and kill the Director. During an encounter with Queen Chrysalis, Michigan was tossed down a mountain side, and was thought to be K.I.A. He was, however, still alive and took refuge in Ponyville. After a few months, Michigan had his Freelancer armor's gender reformated and firmware rewriten and had given to Twilight Sparkle for her to use if she ever returned to the human world in a hostile situation. Months before a tense encounter with Nightmare Rarity, Michigan had received his Galactic Republic Armor, and received his Lunar Royal Guard Commander Armor right after. Michigan is currently in Cryosleep after the Nightmare situation that loomed over the entire Multi-Universe in order to prevent any mental deficiencies after Nightmare Rarity nearly completely exposed his fears to him. Favorites Heroes *Twilight Sparkle and her friends *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Master Chief and the SPARTANs *The DigiDestined *Sam Fisher and Fourth Echelon *SpongeBob and his friends *Mikey Kudo and the Fusion Fighters *Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko *Captain John Price and Task Force 141 *Captain Tom Lasky and the UNSC *Tommy Oliver and the Power Rangers *more.... Villains *Vilgax *O'Malley (Omega A.I.) *Jimmy Pegorino Relationships with other users 22kingdomheartsfan Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan both enjoy stuff made by Rooster Teeth, such as Red vs. Blue, RWBY, or others, as well as Power Rangers. He is basically the first user Coolautiz was able to befriend. The4everreival/Crossoverfan4ever Coolautiz enjoys the B Team stories done by him, eventually inspiring him to continue the storyline after Next Gen. Island Tour with Future Warfare. Same went with some of the other users involved. Menslady125 Coolautiz enjoys Menslady125's Digimon themed articles. Coolautiz has good respect for her. Coolautiz was surprised when Menslady125 hinted that she watched the TV Movie "Night of the Twisters" due to it being released nearly 20 years ago and some might not remember it. TheBrideKing TheBrideKing befriended Coolautiz on Twitter and DeviantART. Coolautiz respects TheBrideKing, especially with the latter being the Wiki's founder. The two are also users of the Universe of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki. Whovianfan KingofEvil9 Coolautiz and KingofEvil9 have a good relationship on the LOTM Wiki. They also moderate the Wiki's Discord Server. LOTM Storylines Fire Rebellion Storyline *Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity (Seasons 1, 2, and 3) *Street Speedsters: A Fire Rebelion Series (Season 4) *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 5 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 6 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 7 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 8 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 9 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 10 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 11 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 12 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 13 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 14 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 15 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 16 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 17 The B Team Storyline *Future Warfare (Takes place after LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour) *Future Warfare: Empire (Takes place between Future Warfare and LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War) Distant Guardians Storyline *LOTM: Distant Guardians Trivia *Coolautiz is a hardcore fan and avid player of Need For Speed racing games. *His favorite Power Rangers are Tommy Oliver, Gia Moran, and Brody Romero. *His favorite Call of Duty game is Infinite Warfare(so sue me). *His favorite primetime TV show is "Whose Line is it Anyway?". *Suffers from PTSD and Social Anxiety. *Favorite band is Linkin Park. *Favorite color is blue. *Favorite character in Equestria Girls is Sunset Shimmer. Favorite villain is Adagio Dazzle. *Is interested in Voice Acting. *Love to play games by Jackbox Games, including Fibbage, Quiplash 2, and Tee K.O. *Has been doing art for 2 years without the use of bases. **Is self-taught at art. *Has been in the MLP fandom for five years (but plans to move on), and the Power Rangers fandom for nearly 3 years (but has watch the series regularly at one time during the airings of Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and SPD.). Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:Coolautiz